zombiefarmfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Никита Мститель
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombie Farm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Farmer Banner page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sam Wang (Talk) 08:24, November 30, 2011 RE:Make me an admin please I am sorry to inform that the reason for giving admin rights has not been posted. Here are some stuff I would like to talk with you: :*You haven't made enough edits, while and admin needs at least 50 in this wiki, so continue working on it! :*Please rename your account — it is hard to communicate with you now. Or insert a aka part in . Your signature could aslo be changed there. :*You are a new editor here, and don't have much experience. If you need help, just ask me. :*For basic help with editing just go to Wikia Help. :*If you want admin rights please give a reason. If you have anything else you would like to contact with me, feel free to leave a message on my talk page! -- Sam Wang (talk) RE:Make me Admin please Okay, I can give you administrator rights, but it must be under control. Also, your profile obviously need to be changed—who can read what is in there?--Sam Wang (talk) 17:02, December 9, 2011 Administrator Tips As an administrator, here are some tips for you: :*Visit the Forums of Community Central. :*Go to the Founder & Admin Quiz. :*Stop by Founder & Admin Central. :*Ask a Wikia Staff for questions. :*Explore through the help pages. :*Edit your profile page—that is not the kind of user page for an admin. For more tips just ask a wikia staff--Sam Wang (talk) 17:05, December 10, 2011 Please Stop Please disable the Achievements in . You kept enabling it some people don't want that. Please continue helping http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035827/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png --Sam Wang (Talk) 18:11, December 16, 2011 RE: Do you want to disable Achievements? I could not disable if for some reason in , do you think you can?--Sam Wang (Talk) 18:19, December 16, 2011 Special Zombies — Abilities Can you please stop adding XXX to the end of the Abilities section of Special Zombie pages? Those really doesn't make sense and we don't really want that--Sam Wang (Talk) 01:14, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Remember Remember to give a warning to contributions before you block them. Some blocking guidelines can be found in --Sam Wang (Talk) 12:18, December 18, 2011 Zombie Farm guide page Please stop restoring the Zombie Farm guide page — it is spam since it is nothing to do with Zombie Farm Wiki! I've already deleted it, so please do not restore it again, thanks RE:You didn't understand anything I can understand that you are on a higher level than me. However, as you've said, Regular Zombies and Female Zombies are stronger than large ones, but I disagree, here are a few facts which back up my opinion: *When I invaded the Ninjas using female and headless zombies take much longer to defeat the enemy than with a variety kind. *The Robots are a totally different Invasion to most of the other ones, so you cannot say that the way to beat the robots is the best with any invasion. *The Founder invasion's only enemy (which is the boss) has a lot of life while Large Zombies with Headless types can defeat them before do or die. *No army is great if you have only one or two types of zombies. What do you think? By the way, look at the argument table below: Sam Wang (Talk) 18:47, December 19, 2011 :You didn't understand it! Try using your zombies in this order (must be fully-mutated): :If this is still too slow, then just leave a message to me RE:Need help Very easy! Just follow those steps: and fill the ? with what font you want and the gap between with what you want to display, as Times New Roman would display as Times New Roman and can change a lot of things, here are some other styles: * and makes your font bold. * and makes your font 15px hight. * and makes your font italic. *You can learn more styles . This is mainly practice, such as before I cannot type it without copying from other pages. I've already gave some of these to IZombieFarmer in IZombieFarmer's talk page, so you can look there for some more. Also, faces can be inserted by typing whatever the pictures website is (must be in wikia). Faces are included in MediaWiki:Emoticons, however it can only be used as what it displays in the , so you need to view it's source and copy the image website and then copy it into wherever you want to insert it--Sam Wang (Talk) 18:53, December 20, 2011 Discussion for Main Page What type of appearance do you want for the main page? Here are the options: •Like Wikia Help •Like Community Central •As it is When you've viewed all kinds of appearance, then please leave a message on my talk page. Afterwards, I will leave a message to IZombieFarmer about this, thanks--Sam Wang (Talk) 12:31, December 23, 2011 RE:It happens something strange with fonts I guess what font you inserted wasn't a real one, or look for it in Microsoft Word — Wikia font contains all the font in there. Merry Christmas!--Sam Wang (Talk) 20:26, December 25, 2011 :I think you've typed the wrong thing, if you want blablabla, then here is what you need to insert: blablabla which will display as blablabla'—' Sam Wang 09:57, December 26, 2011 Better Signature Have you ever wondered if you can change your signature into one with better appearance? I've got one type that displays something like: NikitaTalk 09:42, December 26, 2011 Want your's to be like that? Copy everything below to User:Никита Мститель/Sig: NikitaTalk } And insert it by putting and replace the ? with what time it is. How do you think about it? —''' Sam Wang 09:50, December 26, 2011 :If you don't like this kind, then change it to NikitaTalk So it displays the date something like: 07:02,12/26/2011 '''— Sam Wang 09:50, December 26, 2011 ::If this still isn't what you want, then try changing it to: Nikita Talk Pumpkins vs Monsters } So it appears like: Nikita Talk Pumpkins vs Monsters } and insert it by adding (omit the and tags) and fill the ? with what time it is Profile Page I think you meant "unBlock" as "unlock" here. And remember, you can prevent other people from editing the page by clicking the arrow next to the edit button and click protect. If you want to make other user admins, then follow those easy steps: #Go to found in . #Enter the name of who you want to become an admin. #Tick the boxes that the user should have (some can only be ticked by higher leveled users, can be found in ). #Visit their profile page, and you can see that they are admins. Any more help? Just simply contact my on my talk page :Surely you can insert anything you want in your user page, but it doesn't make sense using unblock Protected Pages Greetings! In regards to the Brains page, please make sure ALL vandalism is removed BEFORE protecting or restricting it. Thanks! :) ----Trellar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:30, December 28, 2011 (UTC) RE:Need more help Very simply, just add [ before the website and ] to end with (don't forget the http://). Don't forget to check the signature message! If you have any further questions, then feel free to contact me on my talk page Guidelines Hey! Don't break guideline rules. Discuss before moving/renaming pages, but you moved pages without discussing them, and leading to inserting false information. The more times this happens, the higher the chance you are to have administrator rights removed or being blocked :Don't consider Hall of Banners as Hall Of Banners. It's wrong! If you continue breaking guideline rules, then you are near to being blocked and/or banned RE:I have a quesheon Just go to a pages history and you can click undo to undo the action. Also, it is not quesheon, it is question, please be more careful with your spelling Heading In the Isle of Tune Wiki I founded, the heading always has a blue bar. Do you want to have all heading 2s like that? Happy new year! RE:Please stop Thanks for contacting me, I would try to stop RERE:Discussion for Main Page Actually I like the Wikia Help version the best, so the Isle of Tune Wiki uses that type. Before I cannot see the good side of it, but after a while you might like the other styles more. Have a good day! What does this Mean? In the new files module, when it says added by who the time it always display Russian language, which only you in this wiki can read. Please change this immediately or you might be caught ruining the wiki :Okay now. Please check your Signature message because I put a lot of time into adding the source (around 1.5 hours) Spelling Mistakes Please try your best with spelling, don't spell Wikia as Wikea, Invasion as Invashen etc. So please test using Google Chrome (if you don't have, then download one) because it has the ability of checking spelling mistakes, but not grammar unfortunately. Don't add any information before you are sure that the spellings are all correct RE:How to block user forever? Mark the expire time as "infinite", not "Forever", "Indefinite" or "Infine" 2012 Banners Could you please email your 2012 banner images to me? My email is at samwang2002@163.com :Simply click the close ipad button and the back to menu button together to take a screenshot ::Somehow I didn't receive it, try emailing samwang2002@163.com using your mail :::Please check your mail, and don't forget to check the signature message! RE:Farrell99999 Farrell99999 wrote an unbelievable message of "die! go to hell and be eaten by a penguin!" to one of the founder of Wikia, Wikipedia, and MediaWiki.org here instead of thank you Hey! Please stop reverting edits to the latest revision Никита Мститель in How to beat Old McDonnell? because it doesn't properly make sense there, and it is Wikia, not Wikea. If you don't stop undoing my action, then you are ruining the wiki (which you may not feel like). Also, I strongly urge you to open Google Chrome and edit Wikia as it can check for spelling mistakes :Reverting your edits to the latest version by Никита Мститель in How to beat Old McDonnell? contains Wikea as well as 21Old which you might have been thinking about 21 Old. Plus, adding links to pages are very important as it saves the reader time to search for the page. Don't write & instead of and because proper writing don't contain stuff like that Signature Try signing your posts now by inserting: If it doesn't work, then please contact me :Then try adding: NikitaTalk } :And sign your posts by typing (omit the and tags) and fill the ? with what time it is :I've already completed your signature, just insert it by adding and fill the ? with what time it is ::Try signing your posts with }}. It should work Block A block time of indefinite doesn't work, it should be infinite, though a word exists as indefinite RE:There is a mistake in your user page Sorry for inserting mistake in my user page. But the signature really worked! RE:Please help I've fixed the mistake in Category:Zombies#Gallery. Feel free to contact me for other problems on this wiki with me, or post them in User blog:Sam Wang/Problems with this Wiki Please Stop Please discuss before performing action. An admin should always discuss with other contributions before taking action. Please check out the Founder & Admin Quiz to help you out with any admin questions. An admin is just a person trusted to have a few more buttons, so don't feel like that you have the right to do anything, and here are some questions and answers: Q:If a user is causing a problem, what should an admin do? A:Discuss with them with their contributions. Why:It is important to assume good faith before you take action. Q:If a contributer was caught ruining this wiki, what should you do? A:Warn them on their talk page. Only block them unless they ignored the message and continuously ruin the community. Why:Anyone has a start, so don't block a person strait away. Remember back to when you've just started Wikia. Ask more questions on my talk page Adding Categories Please stop adding categories to pages such as Category:Items and "Category:Item" or Category:Graves and "Category:Grave". You are breaking the guidelines — creating spam, so please remove all not needed source and categories from pages as soon as possible. Also, feeling proud of having so many edits in the time of within a month isn't always correct. Spam edits are considered as “spam”, so too many can lead to you being blocked and/or banned Friends Let's be friends again, and I can forgive you. How about I upload images and you will create the pages for them or add them into pages? :Are you ready to be given administrator rights again? If you are, then click on the link: http://zombiefarm.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Sam_Wang&action=edit&section=70 and fill everything with the code: Sorry Please sorry me Yes, please sorry me. :I am ready for you to give me admin rights now, and I will break my bad habits }} :And I will agree to give you even more rights: bureaucrat and rollback rights Signature I've already changed your signature to the type you like, how do you think about it now? Tips *Reply to messages by putting a colon (:) if it wasn't replied yet, then 2, then 3... *Add and __NOEDITSECTION__ to your user page if you want to remove the content and the edit button next to each heading. :To sign your posts faster, add }} to of the signature section and tick the Costume Signature box so always sign your posts using ~~~ now